


Princess Mother (Princess Diaries #12 : A Princess Diaries FanFiction)

by fangirling_throughlife



Category: The Princess Diaries (Movies) RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_throughlife/pseuds/fangirling_throughlife
Summary: Six months after the Royal Wedding between Princess Mia and the love of her life Michael Moscovitz, after being crowned Princess of Genovia, Mia and Michael are preparing theirselves for the birth of the Royal Twins.This is a fanfiction describing what I believe could happen after the book Royal Wedding, the eleventh book in the Princess Diaries series.
Relationships: Lilly Moscovitz/Original Male Character, Michael Moscovitz/Mia Thermopolis, Tina Hakim Baba/Boris Pelkowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 5:00 p.m., Monday, December 7

5:00 p.m., Monday, December 7

Guest room

Summer Palace

Principalité de Genovia

So, here I am. Again. Olivia says I'm too much stressed out, so she's given me the diary Mom gave her when she started this school year. She says she likes it better writing in her notebook as she's done the past six years. She's so sweet!

So, yeah. Just like Dr. Delgado told me in May (wow, that seems a long time ago!) she thinks I should journal again, so I can clear my ideas, because there are so many things happening these days. AND, that is good neither for me, nor for the babies.

Well, the conversation this afternoon started like this:

"I don't understand why Mom and Dad called me to keep an eye on Rocky and you. Pregnant as I am, it's more like you're my babysitter", I mentioned to Olivia.

"Well, I heard Helen saying to Dad that Grandmère is horrible to you, because she makes you work so much and she doesn't let you rest, as Tina told you to do, so she had to take you out of the palace for a while," she said, looking concerned. "And they thought this was the best excuse to get you out of there".

That makes sense, actually. I'm glad Mom moved to Genovia with Dad, because she's being a great help and support for me, mostly against Grandmère. Of course Michael and Tina and Lilly are great, too. But they're not Mom. She has always protected me in front of Grandmère, and she still does now, when I'm twenty-six, married, the Princess of Genovia and a mother-to-be.

"Oh, that's actually a good idea. What do you want to do? Watch TV? We could watch Star Wars if you want. Or do you prefer something else, like polishing your nails? I don't know, I actually don't remember what I liked to do when I was your age."

"Do you know what we can do? You go to the Guest room and rest a little."

So I did, and when I was lying in bed for, like an hour, she came in with this beautiful diary.

"Here you are. I think you should retake your habit of journaling. It's proved to release stress. And it used to work, right?"

"Uh, yes... I guess it did", I said non-understanding.

"Well, I prefer my old notebooks, so you can keep this journal. Helen gave it to me when the school year began. She says it's better than writing in my notebooks, but I really don't feel like changing right now. So, take it."

This brought tears to my eyes. Actually, everything makes me cry. I'm so emotional that I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even watch TV with my husband without bursting into tears without any apparent reason. Michael says he doesn't care, but I think it's really annoying.

So here I am. Writing in this brand-new journal my half-sister has given me. And I really hope it works.

It's true that I've been living under inhuman amounts of stress the last months. After the wedding, Michael and I went on our honeymoon to the Greek Islands in the Royal Yacht. It was pretty awesome, except the part of the morning sickness plus the motion-sickness, because the medication wasn't that effective. But I guess it was our own fault. Still, we had an incredible trip, visiting temples and resting and spending time together and playing Space Alien and Fire Marshal all the time. Those were the greatest two weeks of my life.

But when we got back to Genovia and my parents were finally settled down in the Summer Palace and Michael and I were in the Main Palace, Dad abdicated, just like he had planned. So we had an entire coronation to plan. And after that, there were like a thousand events I had to attend. And, of course, the whole thing with the refugees from Qalif, which is a subject we haven't had the chance closing yet.

And though Tina, who has become the new royal physician, is always telling me that I should rest more, I barely have a free day. Nevertheless, the babies are doing fine. They're already big and energetic, and they can be born any day by now.

I'm lucky that I have hired Tina, because she pressures Grandmère so I can get some rest, but these days I'm missing my luck: Tina married Boris two weeks ago and they're not back from their honeymoon yet. So I have to deal with Grandmère myself, and that isn't always easy. Let's say that Grandmère doesn't understand that a 38-week pregnant can't be attending events all around the country and receiving world leaders like she's forcing me to.

But I still have my parents, my half-brother Rocky, my half-sister Olivia and my handsome, charming, amazing husband Michael Moscovitz, or, how they call him here, Prince Michael of Genovia.

Right now, Michael's at home packing to go to Stockholm next Wednesday in the morning, as he'll be given the Novel Prize in Medicine. He actually didn't want me to go, because he says it's too dangerous to fly in my condition. But after he saw how Grandmère makes me work he agreed on taking me, all along with Tina, in case something would happen during the flight. However, Dr. Blanc says it seems that the babies don't feel like coming out, and that I should be able to go to Sweden, attend the ceremony and come back to Genovia without any complications.

So, I'm going to Sweden! Of course, after going to the mass tomorrow, as it's the day of the Immaculate Conception. I hope it doesn't turn out to be exhausting...

Three things I feel grateful for:

1\. Olivia

2\. Mom and Dad

3\. Diaries


	2. 12:30 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

12:30 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

Royal Bedroom

Palais de Genovia

Principalité de Genovia

Thank God for Tina! She arrived about an hour ago and she’s already sent me to rest a little before lunch. She explained to Grandmère how important it is to rest for me. And Grandmère let me go! Really, I’m so happy Tina agreed to be my physician, because she understands me like no one does.

Well, I guess this morning has gone pretty well. I got up at eight o’clock in the morning to get my hair done and to choose the dress I was going to wear to the mass. Then we had breakfast and the limo came to pick us up to go to the Saint Amelia’s Church for the mass. It still feels weird seeing Michael in the church, as he’s Jewish, but as the Prince of Genovia, a Catholic country, he has to attend the celebrations just like I do. Lilly came to Genovia too, but she didn’t enter the church. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to. Every time we had to stand up, Michael had to help me, as it was too hard for me to do. You’d think Grandmère would have felt sorry for me, but no. She doesn’t feel sorry for nobody, except for Rommel.

But yeah. After the mass, the limo took us back to the palace, to get ready for lunch. Actually, I should be down right now, with Prime Minister Dupris and the ministers and most of the Genovian part of my family, who are here for lunch. But thanks to Tina, I’m lying in my bed and I don’t have to go until the actual lunch begins. Still, whatever, they’re drinking champagne and I can’t, so… I’m better here.

Oh, Michael’s here. I guess I have to go.


	3. 4:07 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

4:07 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

Royal Bedroom

Palais de Genovia

Principalité de Genovia

Bella is a total bitch. And her mother is worse. I mean, how evil can a person be?

We were eating the main course when Bella asked me, in a sweet, innocent (ha!) voice:

“Hey, Mia! Haven’t you given birth yet? How many weeks are you pregnant already? Like, 42 or something?”

I was astonished by this comment. I guess Michael saw it in my eyes, because he took my free hand, which was under the table, and touched my belly with affection. Nevertheless, I decided to answer with the most princessy tone and smile.

“Actually, Bella, I’m 38 weeks. But, as I’m having twins, it seems like I’m much longer, doesn’t it?”

“Well yeah. You actually look like a big fat cow. Or a whale. Or any fat animal, I don’t care which one.”

Michael replied faster than I did, thank God.

Or maybe not.

“She might be a little, hmm, fat, but she shines. Look how beautiful she is, isn’t she? And the babies can be born any day, anyway. I just hope she keeps on looking this gorgeous for the rest of our lives, with this happy radiance.”

And then, of course, the Contessa di Trevani had to share her opinion with the rest of us, even if we absolutely didn’t care a bit.

“I hope for you they are born soon, actually. But I guess the poor babies don’t want to, given the family they’re going to live in. A weird princess and a computer nerd who is, besides, a commoner. Very exciting, and especially challenging. These kids are just being smart by staying in there for a few more weeks.”

“Smart? Are you sure those kids are going to be smart? Considering how their parents are, it’s not like they’ll be outstanding. Maybe watching cheesy movies or I don’t know what computer nerds usually do. It’s not like our kids. They’re so smart and beautiful! I hope your kids will be half as pretty as ours!”

“You bitch! Won’t you shut up? Mia and Michael’s kids will be both smart and gorgeous, and truly loved, which I can’t say yours are.”

Lilly looked really angry at both the Contessa and Bella as she cried that. I was stunned by the discussion and felt tears in my eyes. Great, absolutely great. Now I was going to cry in front of them. Instead of letting that happen, I stood up as fast as I could and I ran to my bedroom. I heard Grandmère shouting me to calm down and sit down again, but I just ignored her. Michael ran after me and took my hand until I was safe in bed, again. He has stayed with me ever since. He says Lilly shouted a few things more to our, hmm, lovely guests, and she ran to her room to calm down. A few minutes ago she came to check up if I was alright. She says Bella and the Contessa are just so jealous of Michael and me and the whole family that they said all these mean things, because, and I quote, Bella got pregnant at the age of eighteen and she’s never done anything productive in her live, not like me, as I have accomplished many things, unquote. She’s really the best sister-in-law I could wish for.

My sweet physician came with Boris to say hi before they went back home, as they still had some unpacking to do and they have to get ready for Sweden.

And Michael’s so fantastic! Right now he’s getting me some food because the babies and I have barely eaten today. Isn’t he the best husband in the world?


	4. 10:00 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

10:00 p.m., Tuesday, December 8

Royal Bedroom

Palais de Genovia

Principalité de Genovia

I can’t believe Grandmère. I really don’t. She can’t even stand the Contessa and she’s defending her! It’s just amazing, and not in the cool way…

So this is what happened: Grandmère walked into the Royal Bedroom when Michael was away doing the last packing for the trip tomorrow. Then, she looked at me with her evilest look and she started talking.

“Amelia. I’m very disappointed in you. Your behavior today was completely inadequate for a princess. The Contessa, Bella and René are very upset.”

“But Grandmère, I didn’t do anything. She said all those mean things to me when I was trying to have a nice conversation with her!” I tried to defend myself.

“That’s true, you didn’t say much. But your husband should be aware of the conduct code in the palace, and your friend is the rudest girl I’ve ever met! Who educated these kids, an animal?”

“Grandmère! This has gone too far! How dare you say these things about the Drs. Moscovitz? For your information, Michael and Lilly are both great and well-behaved. They were just protecting and defending me. Are you really angry with them? After all Bella and the Contessa said about me!?” I almost started to cry, but I forced myself to stay calm. “Grandmère, I am really disappointed in you. I hoped you’d care a bit about me, but I see you don’t. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to rest a little, because I have to fly tomorrow.”

“Sure, do what you want. But when you’re back, young lady, we’ll talk about this.”

And she just turned around and walked out of the room.

I was like frozen. I mean, how could she say these things? They hadn’t done anything wrong. They had just proved they loved me by defending me in front of Bella’s evil comments. Was that a bad behavior according to Grandmère? Sometimes I just wonder if she loves any of us, and I’m afraid to say she doesn’t…

Well. Michael came in and I was crying, so he just took me in his arms, he let me smell his Michael-smell and I immediately felt better. He really makes any day right. Ah, I love him so much!

Three things I feel grateful for:

1\. Lilly

2\. Tina

3\. My lovely Prince Consort


	5. 10:00 a.m., Wednesday, December 9

10:00 a.m., Wednesday, December 9

Genovian Royal Jet

Somewhere in the air

So, here we are! Tina, Boris, Lilly, Lars, Michael and I are flying to Sweden! I can’t believe I got rid of Grandmère for three days.

Today, Michael will be giving a speech about his CardioArm. I think he is really nervous. He’s reading his papers over and over again. Actually, this is kind of funny. I mean, he’s been the CEO of Pavlov Surgical for eight years and the Prince of Genovia for six months, and he’s nervous about his speech! He keeps saying that this is a big deal, that it’s not the same going to a medical conference than being given a Nobel Prize, but still…

Well, whatever. Lilly, Tina and I have been catching up a little. After Lilly passed the bar exam from New York, she decided to travel all around Europe before she started to work. So she has been in almost all the countries of the continent. She has met a very cute Irish guy named Logan Callaghan. She keeps insisting that they both had a quick romance and that the broke up the day she left Ireland, but I guess she isn’t over him yet.

“Ooh, Lil! You fell in love with Logan! How cute is that?”

“My god, Mia. Of course I didn’t. I’m not a teenager anymore, you know?”

“Sure. Do you have his phone number?” Tina asked really excited.

“Yeah! I had to, how could I call him when I didn’t find him if we didn’t exchange numbers!?”

“You are so calling him when we get off that plane! He has to come over for Christmas, Lil!” I exclaimed.

“Ehm, Mia. I don’t know if you remember, but most possibly you’ll have given birth by then and you’ll have two babies in house. How do you even expect me to invite Logan to the palace?”

“Lilly! That doesn’t matter. I want you to be there and you two have to see each other again. It’s the first guy you fell in love with since Kenny! Don’t waste it!” Sometimes I really don’t understand what her genius serves for, because she doesn’t get the importance of this kind of matters.

“Whatever. I’m not doing it, no matter what you say. AND, I’m NOT in love with Logan!” Lilly shouted, looking quite red, actually. “So, Tina. How was your honeymoon?”

And we chatted for an hour about how amazing Tina’s trip to Australia and New Zealand had been.

Now, Tina is sitting in the seat in front of mine checking her nail polish, Lilly is reading an Irish book, because she says that “the language is so amazing I have to learn it”. Yes, of course you have to, Lil, especially when you’re in love with an Irish guy.

Well, we’re about to land (finally, after three hours, we arrived!), so I’ve got to stop writing.


	6. 11:30 p.m., Wednesday, December 9

11:30 p.m., Wednesday, December 9

Princess Lillian Suite

Grand Hôtel

Stockholm, Sweden

Oh. My. God.

That’s all I can say about Michaels speech at the Nobel Prize Lectures.

So it turned out not being as boring as I thought it would be. Don’t get me wrong, it’s just that I’ve heard him explaining his brilliant invention so many times that it’s kind of boring to me, plus that I don’t really understand how it works. But it wasn’t like I expected it to be.

Of course, he began the speech explaining the CardioArm, all the story about how it was a need in the medical community and how he had the technical knowledge to invent it.

I started not paying attention at his speech when it took a turn I didn’t expect:

“I’m sure lots of you will have heard already about my CardioArm, and about how I came up with the idea and how I made it, but… But there’s something I never say in interviews or at conferences where I’m invited to. And it’s how I got inspired to invent it. The thing is… Well, we have to go back many many years. I was just a child and one day my little sister Lilly came home with a friend, who’d became her best friend. As my sister’s best friend, she spent a lot of time with us, and she became someone important in our family. When I was a senior and she was just a freshman, I realized I had fallen in love with her. I was deeply and madly in love with her. We were very surprised, actually, when we found out our shy friend was the princess of a little European country. Nevertheless, this didn’t change her in a bad way, it just made her even greater than she was, and she became a confident teenager. After a few months, we finally confessed our love to each other and we started going out for almost two years. Those were amazing years, but I always felt like I didn’t deserve her, as the press pointed out more than once. On the other hand, I always felt I wouldn’t be completed being the Prince Consort, knowing I’m married to this fabulous girl, while I hadn’t accomplished anything. So, when my teacher announced that I could go to Tsubuka, I was more than pleased. I decided to prove I deserved being with her. But this did almost end up in the wrong way, because we broke up during almost two years – during my stay in Japan. But, when I got back home, my love for her grew, and after trying and trying, she accepted to be my girlfriend again. And, eight years later, I could finally marry her, the only woman I’ve ever loved in my life” he looked at me, but I couldn’t look back because I had tears of emotion in my eyes. “And now, I’m the proud husband and Prince Consort of Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia, my Mia.” I was crying at this point. I was stunned by his words. And then, he whispered “and Dad of the two heirs who are on their way”. Then, in a normal voice again, he ended “And that is the most important reason why I invented CardioArm: to have a happy ending.”

Everybody started clapping. I felt all the gazes on me, and I turned red. I was just crying like a baby and everybody was watching.

Okay, now seriously. How on earth could I be so lucky? And our babies? I mean, he’s perfect. He gave an entire speech on how I inspired him to invent the CardioArm because he wanted to be with me and to be the father of my children. Of course I knew the story, he had told it to me before he headed to Japan and right after he got back to Manhattan. And he’s told me sometimes to express how important I am in his life. But, giving half a Nobel Prize Lecture speech up to tell the world that story… I’m really touched.

When he got off the stage and he had all the pictures taken and all the interviews given, he came directly to me, took me in his arms and gave me an enormous kiss on my lips. I immediately felt like home in there. When we broke the kiss, he knelt in front of me and whispered the sweetest words to my belly. “Hey, sweeties, did you hear Dad’s speech? I talked about you! Do you know how much I love you two? And, most of all, how much I love your Mommy? I’m the luckiest man on earth with you three.”

“Oh, Michael. That was so beautiful! Mia, you guys are so lucky to have such an incredible story. A story that never ends!” Tina gave us a big hug to us both.

“Wow, my dearest brother. What a cheesy speech you gave. Was that necessary? The entire world already knows you guys are deeply in love with each other!” Lilly tried to look tough, but I saw that her eyes were watery, so I suppose she just doesn’t want us to see that she’s actually a romantic and that she’s touched by Michael’s speech.

After we finally got out of there, we came to the hotel to have dinner. By the reactions of the people, I already know the entire world will be talking about us tomorrow. But I don’t really care. I’m with the man I love; I’m pregnant with his kids and he loves me as much as I do love him. And everybody may know it, because it’s the truth.

Three things I feel grateful for:

1\. Michael

2\. Michael

3\. Michael

4\. And the list with Michaels won’t ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that the chapters from my drafts weren't posted in the correct order!! I'm so sorry about it. I've fixed the order, so the story should make more sense now.


	7. 4:30 p.m., Thursday, December 10

4:30 p.m., Thursday, December 10

Ladies' restrooms

City Hall

Stockholm, Sweden

It's been a long time since I last wrote in the restrooms during an event!

So, here I am, at the Banquet after the Nobel Award Ceremony. There are more than 1,300 people attending the Banquet! This is really huge.

The Award Ceremony was cool. There was an orchestra playing and a lot of people gave speeches. In my opinion, it was a bit long, but lately everything is long and exhausting to me.

Michael looked really comfortable on the stage and his smile was so big when they gave him the Award. I wonder how it feels like to win a Nobel Prize, but I won't ever win it, because I'm not really outstanding in science. Tina says that if I'd catch up a little my writing, I could win someday the Prize for Literature, but come on! I'm the Princess of Genovia! I can't even rest because of pregnancy. When am I supposed to find the time to write amazing novels?

Anyway, it's been great. I've seen the King and Queen a few moments ago and we had a little chat. There was also Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel. The Crown Princess is already six months pregnant, but still she had to attend the Award Ceremony and the Banquet. She's asked me when the twins will be born, and when I said I was already 38 weeks pregnant, she looked very surprised.

"Did Michael let you come here with him!? Daniel wouldn't allow me even if I begged him!"

"Yes. I asked him to. Actually, my physician is here with us. It was too special to see it on TV. Besides, my sister-in-law and my physician are my best friends and Boris, Dr. Tina's husband, is Michael's best friend. So we came all together."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you get home all right! When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Michael wanted to stay the shortest possible, and Tina says I should rest the last days of pregnancy. How are you doing, by the way?"

"I'm great. I have had some morning sickness the first trimester but right now I'm doing fabulous!"

"Really? You are lucky! I'm lucky this week I'm doing okay, because I've had all-day sickness for almost eight months!"

"Poor you!" she said, looking serious. "Well, it's a pity there won't be any Christmas party in Genovia this year. Because you won't organize one, right?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm planning to have a very small party, only family and our closest friends! Now that my parents are a couple again, I want to have a Christmas dinner like any normal family." I laughed when I said that. Victoria looked at me and she laughed, too.

"Well, your family might be a bit challenging, but I think they're great. They love you so much! And I saw your parents at your wedding, which was great, by the way. They looked so deeply in love! Just like Michael and you!"

"Yeah, that's why we got married. We had been dating for more than eight years. It's not like our relationship wasn't mature enough!"

"I know! We're both really lucky girls! We're princesses and we've found our princes!" she shouted really excited.

"Talking about our princes, they seem to get along quite good!" I pointed at Michael and Daniel, who were having what seemed a really interesting talk.

"Just like we do!"

Actually, Victoria and I are interested in the same things. We both care a lot about aid programs, we like helping other people, we both stand for peace and understanding between countries... And though she's a little older than me, and she has been a princess her whole life, we are good friends. Maybe I'll even ask her to be godmother of one of the babies!

After saying goodbye to Victoria, I went back to our table, where all the Moscovitzes were sitting already. Then, Michael came and the Banquet started. It was delicious! Everything was good, but the desert was the best of all: chocolate cake. I ate my piece and a half of Michael's.

And now I'm here. I had to go to the restrooms, so I brought you to write everything now.

Tina has just entered to ask if I'm okay. I think I should be going.


	8. 12:05 a.m., Friday, December 11

12:05 a.m., Friday, December 11

Princess Lillian Suite

Grand Hôtel

Stockholm, Sweden

We just got to the hotel after this completely crazy day.

After the Banquet, we visited the Bergius Botanic Garden and Park. It reminded me of Genovia, because of the nature and the silence. I thought about all the times I’ve been hidden in the Royal Gardens to enjoy the silence, to be far away from Grandmère for a little. I already went there when I was a kid and I spent the summers with Dad and Grandmère in the Palace. And this felt just like those days.

I got a bit nostalgic, but we enjoyed ourselves a lot. There was barely anybody in the Garden, so we could stay there without being recognized too many times. This was pretty cool, actually. I mean, no paparazzi bothering us with their silly questions, no Royalty fan asking us to get a picture with Michael and me… I love that feeling! Those moments I get to think that I’m a regular girl who is having fun with her husband and friends before she gives birth. Although it isn’t the truth at all: I’m the Princess of Genovia, my husband is the 2015 Nobel Prize of Medicine winner, Tina is the Royal Physician, Boris is a famous singer-songwriter and Lilly is a genius lawyer who is afraid of commitment. Great. Absolutely great, isn’t it?

Well, after our afternoon in the Gardens, we stopped near the hotel to have dinner, though I felt a bit nauseous, so I didn’t eat much. Michael wanted to get me to the hotel and take care of me, but I didn’t want him to, so I stayed there as good as I could and I waited for them to finish.

We got in bed immediately, and Michael has tried to stay awake until I fall asleep, but he has failed. Poor Michael! He must be exhausted by all the emotions of today.

Now I’m going to try to sleep a little bit, because tomorrow we leave early in the morning home again.


	9. 11:30 a.m., Friday, December 11

11:30 a.m., Friday, December 11

Royal Genovian Jet

On our way home

This has been the worse night I’ve ever had. I had barely slept two hours when I suddenly woke up with extreme nausea. I went to the bathroom to wet my face a little and try to relax a bit before I went back to sleep when the sickness started all over again. I thought I had finally left it behind, after two calm weeks! It seems I wasn’t right…

Michael didn’t wake up the first minutes, but then he heard me and came to take care of me. You know, holding my hair backwards, caressing my back, saying nice things to me… When I seemed to feel better, he took me in his arms and brought me to our bed, where we stayed sitting and hugging for about a half an hour, until the entire round started all over again. Michael thought we had to call Tina, but I told him not to, because it wasn’t that bad. Actually, I feel sorry now for being so stubborn.

Right now, I feel as miserable as I possibly could. I have the seat next to the bathroom, because I feel so bad I know I can start vomiting again any moment.

Tina says maybe the only thing I need is to be calm and relaxed in the Palace, eat like I always do again and sleeping the amount of hours I’m supposed to. She’s promised me she’ll talk to Grandmère as soon as we get in Genovia. I hope Grandmère listens to her, for a change.

Michael is very concerned. He wishes I give birth as soon as possible, and so do I, actually. This is so hard to live with. He keeps on asking how I feel, and if I still have nausea. And he is asking me to sleep, because we didn’t last night. He looks so exhausted too, but he is too worried about me to sleep, he says. He’s promised me he won’t sleep until he’s sure we (the babies and I) are a hundred percent all right. But I believe he’ll fall asleep any moment. We’ll see…


End file.
